An Unsuspected Relation Vacation
by XxXPokemonSinnoh4everXxX
Summary: Festivalshipping, contestshipping, and a secret shipping. Soledad goes on a vacation to Floaroma Town when she finds her friend Dawn. Dawn sees someone she knows and Soledad meets someone new. This is only Chapter 1, there won't be much going on.
1. Chapter 1

I head off to Sinnoh and have just arrived at Floaroma Town. Carrying my lugauge, I head towards a hotel. After settling in my room I see my friend, Dawn, who I have met through May, another one of my friends.

" Soledad?" She asks, wondering if it is me.

I stop for a moment, still registering in my mind if it is really her.

" Hey, Dawn. Why are you here," I asked her couriously.

" I could ask you the same thing," she replies.

" I'm going on a vacation. The first one in a long while," I respond. " And your reason?"

" I'm visiting a friend of mine. A good friend," she asnwers quietly.

"Oh," I say.

A long moment of silence occurs

I ask Dawn, " Want to hang out and grab some food?"

" Sure," she replies, and we walk off.

After grabbing coffe and a bagel I ask, " So does this _friend_ of yours have a name?"

" Paul," Dawn replies shyly.

I look her over and I see she is blushing. She seems to have noticed me staring. She turns away. A boy with hair slightly green, and glasses leans back on his chair so he is close to The table Dawn and I are sitting at. He looks at me and I stare wondering who he is. He seems to have guessed what I was thinking because the next thing that comes out of his mouth is,

" I am Conway. Dawn has the hots for this Paul she told you about," He tells me.

" Pleased to meet you," I tell him, only trying to be polite.

" Oh please," Dawn all of a sudden says. " I do not have the hots for him."

" Really," Conway says sounding astonished. " Then how come you called him y-"

" Shut it!" she interupts.

I only laugh seeing these two children fight. They are suprized at hearing me. Probably because of all that fighting.

" Go on," I say. " You're funny when you fight. It reminds me of when I used to tease Drew."

They suddenly stop fighting, which I knew they would. Conway then gets up from his chair and walks away. We both relax and eat, but this doesn't go on long because in a short amount of time I hear a familiar voice. ….. A _girly_ voice.


	2. I took him in

"Soledad,hon? Is that you?" A man with long,purple hair asked walking up to me.

I leaned close to Dawn.

" So much for a vacation," I wispered to her jokingly.

Harely sits down across from me and Dawn.

" How are you, honey?" Harley asks me.

"Good, I guess. Why are you here?" I answer.

" Um," Dawn interupts. " I mean I don't know who he is, but are you two-?

" No," I answer quickly. " Definatly not."

" No need to get upset, hon," Harley reassured me.

" I am not upset Harley," I told him.

All three of us talked until it was dusk. We must have spent 2 hours out there talking. Afterward, all three of us decided to go to dinner. While walking around choosing a place to have dinner we ran into Drew and May. The five of us went to dinner.

" So," May began to say with her mouth stuffed with ramen. " since you came to visit, Harely, where are you going to crash for the night?"

" Sadly, hon, I don't have a place to sleep at," Harley said frowning.

"Oh," May responded.

The whole room was silent._ Tick-tock. Tick tock._

_ " _Hey," I all of a sudden said with an idea in my mind. " My hotel room is pretty much like a house, it even has a guest bedroom. You can stay there for now until you get your own place to stay at."

Harley thanked and acepted my offer while everyone else had their jaws touching the floor. Harely and I ate in awkward silence for a whole 5 minutes before everyone else's jaws came back up.

Once dinner ended we all seperated. Dawn, Harely and I headed east toward the hotel all of us were staying at. May headed north to her aunt's house. Drew headed south to his dad's house. As soon as we aproached floor 21, the top floor, Dawn headed in one direction toward her room, and Harley and I headed toward ours. I don't remember much of that night because by the time I was in my room I was exhausted.

"_**Beep,beep,beep!" **_The alarm on my phone rang.

I remember It was early in the morning because it was still dark out and I always head to the gym early in the morning. I heard that there was one 11 floors down. After I got dressed, I moaned as I headed towards the kitchen. The time difference made me sleepier than usual and I also went to sleep later than normal, so I was still almost asleep. Because of this I accidentally went in the opposite direction! Not remembering someone was in the guest room I pushed on the door, thinking that it was the door to the kitchen.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" I screamed.

I didn't even bother to see who it was. I ran to the real kitchen, grabbed a bagel with my mouth, grabbed my duffel bag, and ran out the door to the gym as fast as I could. As soon as I got into the elevator, I pressed the button to go to floor 10 as fast as a ninjask.

"What the-," Harley moaned.

As soon as I got to floor 10, I entered the gym. I fell on my duffel bag.


End file.
